New Year's Eve at The Cullens!
by JulesDelenaCullen
Summary: New Years is on it's way and big changes in the Cullen house! What will happen when Edward leaves and Bella is broken! Bad Summary! Please read and review.PLEASE READ!
1. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF CHARACTERS, ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MAYER!**

This is a story that I began on writing a night at 1am, but then put it away and now I just felt like finishing it.

**It's my 1****st**** fanfiction!**

I was original a one-shot but as there came more details and more flashback telling I made it a 4 chapter story, but it is the same story! – Maybe a tiny lemon all at last, but I don't know if it qualifies.

**Check out my profile for links for the outfits for New Year's Eve and for songs that are good to listen to while reading! **


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF CHARACTERS, ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MAYER!**

This is a story that I began on writing a night at 1am, but then put it away and now I just felt like finishing it.

**It's my 1****st**** fanfiction!**

I was original a one-shot but as there came more details and more flashback telling I made it a 4 chapter story, but it is the same story! – Maybe a tiny lemon all at last, but I don't know if it qualifies.

**Chapter 1: The Flashback**

**Flashback takes place 1 year ago. **

**BELLA POV**

**Flashback starts: **

"Edward! Don't do this to me! Don't leave me!" I yelled after him while I ran out of the house.

" Please! I'm begging you! Don't go! I'll do whatever you want me to do; I'll be whoever you want me to be. Please just don't leave me! I love you Edward! Edward listen to me! What have I done? Why are you doing this to me? Please Edward don't! Please Edward, Please. I begged as he swung out of the driveway at the Cullen's house in his Volvo.

I ran after the car as long as I could until I fell to the ground devastated, my legs just couldn't hold me up anymore. I just collapsed onto the road, not caring. I felt two strong cold arms pick me up from the ground and trying to soothe me with his calm voice and whispering that it would all be okay. But I knew that it would never be okay what Edward just did to me. I could not stand to be awake for this. I hoped that it was all a dream, and I would wake up any moment for this nightmare to end. But it didn't'. It lasted and lasted and didn't stop. Night after day after night after day… it kept lasting and never ended, I was a mess. Everybody around me tried their hardest to bring me back to an almost normal life, but I couldn't, not until Edward came back to me.

He had left me for good. For eternity.

I waited for the nightmare to get over, but it didn't. And if I slept at night, I would dream nightmares that were almost just as awful as the one I lived in everyday. I almost never ate or slept. Everybody was worried about me, and had set their life on hold to have a 24/7 watch over me, making sure that I would be as okay as I could.

But I wasn't the only one that he had left. No, he had left his family to. Esme left to go get him home and talk a bit sense into him, and she promised everybody that she would not return without him, also if that meant leaving the Cullen's for years. She and Carlisle had just gotten a divorce and she was the only one that did not mind leaving. All the Cullen's were sad about her leaving, but they were too busy taking care of me to wonder where he was.

I couldn't stand to be in a room by myself so they had a constant guard to hold my hand or talk to me. They did everything to try to keep me alive, but I wasn't, maybe physical but I wasn't really alive. I was just waiting to die; maybe everything would be better when that happen. So one day I snuck out the house and convinced Rosalie that I was okay and just needed a little fresh air, luckily Alice was on hunt and could not foresee what I had plant to do, at least I didn't think so.

So I ran as fast as a human possibly can, I ran and I ran. To the cliff's I had seen Jake and the pack cliff-dive from. I was not planning to cliff dive, no; I was just planning to jump.

I finally reached the top and furthest point on the cliff and looked down at the big rocks in the water; the water was bursting in on the cliff I stood on. I would not have any chance to survive if I jumped.

I got ready to jump, closed my eyes and then….jumped. I didn't hear anything during the fall. I hit the surface of the sea, and went through it. I sunk deep down and fought any survival instinct a human has, but I was also very week, so I probably wouldn't have the strength to fight myself up.

But then I felt a pull in my right arm and something or someone pulled me out of the water. After that everything just went blank. The next thing I woke up on the beach up against something that I first thought was a rock, but it turned out to be the chest of Carlisle.

Apparently Alice had had a vision about me jumping and had made Carlisle run back from his hunt in Canada way before I had even left the house.

She was -with Jasper- hunting in Alaska so he was the closest one beside Rosalie. He had pulled me out off the water and rescued my life. I could not do anything beside through my arms around his neck and cuddle into his chest desperate for heat, but I didn't find that of course.

He kept saying how I could ever even think of doing such a thing, while he ran soothing circles on my back.

I was shivering of coldness and wetness. Even my teeth were clapping. He got himself up and began to carry me back to the house. Then my new protected life started. After that day, he was there at all-time, except the one time a month he was a way for 10 minutes for a quick hunt. When he left I would curl up in his closet just to be some part of close to him. He did not need as much blood as the other ones because of his many vampire years. He did not mind and had convinced everybody that he needed and had to be there with me, if they wanted a living Bella. So he stayed with me, he even talked to me through the door when I had my "human moments"; he meant that vampire hearing became very useful at those times a day.

I never took showers anymore because it was very difficult to talk to him at those times, so I bathed, in a tub, in a room, where the tub was the only thing there was there was. Yearh, the tub and Carlisle's chair.

He sat beside me and talked to me. This lasted all those month until I was ready to try to live again.

We did everything together; he was the thing keeping me living. He made me breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, desert and homemade chocolate chip cookies. He watched my boring TV shows with me, he sat outside in sunshine with me, he read to me, he tugged me in at night time and sat there beside my bed all night. He played music for me, he painted and he wrote songs to me when I slept. He helped me with everything, and he was everything to me, the last bit of life I felt I had left.

We talked about everything and nothing. He's and Esme's divorce, sometimes Edward leaving me and them. He told stories of his 360 years of vampire living and I loved hearing about them, at least all of those year, believe me he had a lot of stories to tell. He told me about art, theater, movies and trends. We talked about if I still wanted to be changed, but never settled on anything; just the feelings about it after Edward had left. He told me about the turning of Rosalie, Esme, Emmett and Edward. He told me about life before he became a vampire. He told me about life. He always said that when I was ready, I would start to live again, like really live. Carlisle was my rock. I could not live without him, not in the loving way, but just in the- I can't function without you because you are the only thing keeping me alive and giving me a little feeling that I want to live- way. He brought me back to life again.

**End of flashback.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF CHARACTERS, ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MAYER!**

This is a story that I began on writing a night at 1am, but then put it away and now I just felt like finishing it.

**It's my 1****st**** fanfiction!**

I was original a one-shot but as there came more details and more flashback telling I made it a 4 chapter story, but it is the same story! – Maybe a tiny lemon all at last, but I don't know if it qualifies.

**Chapter 2: Ready again**

**BELLA POV**

And now that ended about two months ago and I'm ready to live again, at least I think. I still need the Cullen's, but I can almost act and function normally again. But I should learn to take care of myself again. It's almost a year since he left me, and Esme hasn't returned yet either. I have decided that this year was going to be different. I know that the possibility of Edward coming home was 1 in a million; I wouldn't let myself get my hopes up anymore. I was ready to try to let him go. And the New Year is my biggest opportunity to do that. So in a few days its New Years Eve and we are just going to be here at home. It really does feel like home here at the Cullen's, still after he left. They make it feel like home to me. I'm really not looking forward to the moment when the ball drops, last year when that happent I was in Edwards arms and I had somebody to kiss at midnight, its different this year, I'm alone. Emmett tried to convince me that none of them needed to kiss at midnight, as he said they had literally done it a thousand times. But I wouldn't want to be the reason that he didn't get to kiss his wife on midnight, neither that for Jasper and Alice. But I thought about the fact that Carlisle was alone too, because Esme and he was divorced, they probably wouldn't have kissed anyway, but he would probably feel just as lonely at midnight when everybody else was in their mates arms. He and I talked about it one time. He said that it didn't bother him because he and Esme was two about the decision of leaving each other and still be best friends, but there was only one responsible of me and Edward breaking up, and that was Edward. I had busted in to tears when he said that, because I knew that he was right and it was nice to have somebody tell you that it wasn't your fault that the one person you have ever given yourself fully to, had left you. He hadn't even given me a true reason to do so, expect; that it was for the best. Yearh, sure, of course it was for the best, that was why I tried to commit suicide and that was why I haven't really either wanted to live or lived in the past year. Yearh, it was all for the best, but really, it wasn't, and it was the complete opposite. It was the worst. But as I said before, this year is going to be different. I want to start all over again. From bottom scratch.

No more mourning and sobbing over Edward leaving, I had to get my will to live a happy life back again. Otherwise there was no point in living at all. I couldn't wait for the new year to start, whatever that really meant.

**Sorry that this was a little short.**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF CHARACTERS, ALL BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MAYER!**

This is a story that I began on writing a night at 1am, but then put it away and now I just felt like finishing it.

**It's my 1****st**** fanfiction!**

I was original a one-shot but as there came more details and more flashback telling I made it a 4 chapter story, but it is the same story! – Maybe a tiny lemon all at last, but I don't know if it qualifies.

**Chapter 3: New Years Eve - Part 1 – BELLA POV**

So, New Years Eve came, and Alice had went totally crazy with a ton of helium balloons – that Emmett by the way inhaled all day long and trying to sing songs with the crazy voice it gave him, it was all a big funny show to the rest of us and we were literally rolling around on the floor laughing- She had put hats, noisemakers and confetti all over the place. And a big festive table that was only shouting at a big festive meal, and of course she and Carlisle had spent the whole day in the kitchen cooking food for only little me. I tried to convince Alice that it wasn't necessary with all the food and there would be a ton left over. But she couldn't and wouldn't listen to me, so I just crashed on the couch watched all the New Years stuff on TV with Emmett. Emmett had grown to be the best big brother anyone could ever wish for and he knew just the way to cheer me up when he thought that I was worrying too much about so many things. So of course he got me to smile and laugh when he put 'New Years Day' by U2 on the stereo and lip synced the whole song while dancing around the house and sometimes pulling Rosalie into it to. I got myself a big laugh and he was happy that he could cheer me up a bit.

"Come on guys Bella have to get something to eat now" Alice squealed from the kitchen, I just smiled at Emmett when he –while trying to pout and look major disappointed- turned the stereo down and walked with Rose and me to the dining room. Everybody had settled around the huge dinner table and festive meal. Emmett –of course- started to fill my plate up with a mountain of each thing. I looked with wide eyes at all the food he put on my plate. "Emmett if you put more food on my plate by now I'll force you to eat all the leftovers" I tried saying while sounding and looking very seriously. Emmett laughed and gave me my plate back. Alice watched me eat every bite I could, "Alice you know you don't have to stare at me while I eat" I smiled. "It's just good to see that you eat and smile sis" Alice said. She was right, I did smile more and it was because I finally had found a little peace with the things that had happent in the last year.

When I felt that I had done my share of trying to eat as much as an entire family I sat back and looked at all the leftovers. "I'm going to have food for a lot of days here" I smiled. "It's okay, we maybe went a little over head of ourselves cooking all of this food" Carlisle smiled. "Alice and I will clean everything up, so the guys can go out for a little hunt" Rosalie said. Everybody got up and the girls walked out in the kitchen to clean. "We will be back in a little bit" Jasper and Emmett said and with that they were out the door. "Alice" I called from the living room. "What's up?" she said from the door, "Are we like dressing all fancy up or what?" I asked, Alice came in sight, "Yearh, of course!" she said enthusiastically. I sighed with a smile. " I put 4 different dresses on your bed upstairs , so that you would have something to choose from and of course matching shoes and accessories" she smiled. "Thanks Alice, you're the best" I said on my way up the stairs.

I got up in my room and there were –like Alice said- 4 gorgeous dresses lying on the bed. I picked a black shiny strapless dress with a kind of dark blue/purple flower pattern on, it went in at the waist and was absolutely beautiful, I picked some black lacy high heels-but not scary high- and at last a pair of wonderful gorgeous earrings, they had a blue flower and went down with diamonds hanging on it, it was not all closed. I did my best by curling my natural curls a bit nicer and placing a little eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss as my make-up.

As about 2 hours went by doing that I felt like going downstairs to see the others outfits. So while walking down the stair I -of course- stumbled over the step and fell down the stairs, well I would have if Carlisle hadn't caught me in the fall. "Stupid high-heels" I said, Carlisle laughed "It's not your fault" he smiled while helping me down the rest of the steps. "I think I did my best try" I said while taken the shoes of and sitting down in the couch, "I don't know what I expected, but yearh at least you gave it a try" she laughed, I threw the shoes after her, but –of course- she caught them in the air before her face, "don't try to play with my fast reflexes" she laughed. So now I had to take look at the others outfits. Rosalie wore a beautiful red dress, black heels with jewels on the straps and flower shaped black Chanel earrings. Alice wore a purple and black shiny lace dress with a chiffon slash at the waist with some kind of flower on the side, very beautiful; she had purple satin high heels on with a buckle at front and then a diamond flower ring. The guys had dress shirts and their ties matched their wife's dresses; Emmet's red, Jasper's purple and Carlisle's were black, which actually could go with mine. I looked at the clock; 3 hours till midnight…

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

**There are links to the dresses on my profile!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New Year's Eve – Part 2 – BELLA POV**

So the hours went slowly but when the clock finally hit 11:30PM Alice and I went out into the kitchen to get champagne so we were ready to watch the ball drop at midnight. "So Bella" Alice started getting to champagne bottles from the fridge, "What Alice" I asked, "you know, we doesn't have to kiss at midnight if it's going to be embarrassing for you, I know that you don't want to get in the middle of us but we really don't have to" Alice said. "Alice I'm serious, I don't want you guys to miss out on it just because of me" , "But" Alice started but I cut her off, " Yes Alice really" I smiled at her. "Okay sis" she smiled and gave me a hug. So we walked in the living room and Jasper caught me right the very moment and dragged me out in the hallway. "Hey Jasper, what going on?" I asked confused, "That's it Bella! I don't know" he said annoyed. "But something sure is, there is this weird tension in the whole room whenever you enters the room, and I don't know what it is, it's like something changes, it's never been like this before", I looked very confused I think, "Jasper what are you talking about?", "I don't know how to explain, it's hard", "It's okay Jasper, nothing is going to happen, no matter what it is, I'm sure" I tried to say confidently. "Okay sis, I just don't like this feeling I'm getting" Jasper looked at me like I should know. "Thanks for telling me" I smiled at him. Then we went back in the living room.

Alice jumped up from the couch and squealed "Sooo everybody, 10 minutes till midnight!", "What do you plan for us to do in that time then?" Emmett tiredly asked like she was going to make us do something very enthusiastic. "Nothing" Alice said grinning. "Rose, can't you put some music on the stereo? And then I'll pour up the champagne", "okay" Rosalie said heading to the CD's. "Then, because I'm a man Emmett strongly pointed out, will open the champagne", "Well okay" Alice gave in, "But why does you have to be a man to do that?" Alice asked, I grinned, and you could think it that she would love to show Emmett that she was more than capable of cutting it open. When Alice had given into his pleading he ran out of the room and came back with a huge saber. I looked with wide eyes at him. "Easy there sis, I'm not going to stab you" he laughed at me, I properly looked ridiculous. When he had opened it and Alice had poured the champagne she handed it out to us all.

The countdown had started on the TV and we were all standing around the room with our champagne in the glasses. Then suddenly I felt everything get very far away, the noises were still there but it was like everything was so far away from me. I was alone. But then when the song on the stereo changed to 'Cut' by Plum, brought me back to reality and I heard Emmett and Alice desperately trying to be louder than the other counting down. "6…..5…..4….3…2…..1" and then the ball dropped. I didn't even look, I just dropped my champagne on the floor without thinking about it, and I felt –without feeling any of self-control- a pull that made me walk, heading to Carlisle, he didn't even seem to think as it being something weird, but when everybody had kissed their partner, I was right in front of Carlisle, staring into his beautiful golden eyes, I didn't even register it when I slowly leaned into him and he to me, and then, everything went away the second his lips brushed against mine. It was like the world didn't exist and it was just the two of us, he kissed me like there was no tomorrow, gentle and soft but wanting and loving. I didn't register anything around us or what I was doing, his hands on my neck and jaw line as my hands found and tangled themselves around his neck. Then he slowly pulled away and we just looked at each other and smiled. The others just smiled at us. We didn't say anything and I couldn't resist leaning into him and kissing him again. The last thing that went through my mind before I kissed him again was; this was defiantly going to be a very good new year.

**THE END – I Hope you guys have liked the story! **

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	6. REVIEW'S NOTE

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Keep them coming! I try to reply to all! LOVE REVIEWS.**


End file.
